


De nada sirve correr

by Saphirott



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Feels, Feels, First Time, Jealous Derek, M/M, The Alpha Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Derek no puede aceptarlo, no es cierto y desde luego, no le esta pasando a él.Este fic esta escrito para un evento de una pagina de Facebook, la página es Slash Fanworks y el evento es el Valentino Slash II.Este fic es un regalo para Esperanza Aguilar. Espero que te guste, espero que os guste a todos.





	1. Negación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esperanza Aguilar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Esperanza+Aguilar).



> Hola a todos!!!
> 
> Bueno, para todos mis seguidores, que les pueda parecer extraño. Si, esto no es wincest, ni J2. Es sterek, que bueno, aunque seguro que todos lo sabéis, pero para los que no, es sobre el fandom de Teen Wolf. La pareja es Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski. 
> 
> ¿Por qué?, os preguntareis. Yo también me lo pregunto jj. Bueno, este fic viene, porque me apunte a un evento de Facebook, para un amigo invisible. Bien, había que escoger varios ship, así que yo, muy felizmente, me apunte al wincest y como segunda opción al sterek. Pues fui la única que pidió wincest, aún no me lo creo. ¿Dónde estabais todos? Así que nada, me quede en la extraña tesitura de tener que hacer un sterek. 
> 
> El evento es el Valentino Slash II, de la página Slash Fanworks https://www.facebook.com/groups/SlashFanworks/?ref=ts&fref=ts, y este fic es para Esperanza Aguilar. Espero que te guste. 
> 
> Y aquí vienen mis disculpas adelantadas… 
> 
> Aviso a caminantes…, hasta el día 6 de Diciembre del 2016, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que era el sterek, ni de que iba Teen Wolf, ni de que esa serie existiera siquiera. Ese día, en una reunión para comer de un grupo de amigas, todas pro wincest y J2, pues una de las chicas invitó a otra amiga suya, y entonces me dice, “mi amiga también escribe fics, pero son sterek”. 
> 
> Cric, cric, cric, cric, cric…..
> 
> Y entonces nada, en un momento dado, la conversación se va para el sterek, y ellas allí venga a hablar y yo pescando. Y lo único que saque en claro, es que no sabía muy bien porque razón, estaban cabreadísimos porque un personaje que era el padre de otro, no habían dicho su nombre en la serie nunca y de repente en un capítulo de la última temporada lo decían y que ¿para qué?
> 
> Y yo que soy mujer curiosa, y previniendo que estos encuentros se podían repetir y a mí me gusta saber de que se está hablando; al día siguiente, ahí estaba yo viendo Teen Wolf. Más o menos en navidad, terminé de verla y empecé a leer los sterek de esta chica, que dije yo… Oye, pues están muy bien, claro que luego me enteré que la susodicha, Daina, era así como una de las gurús del sterek en España. Que decir… “Of Alphas and Mates”, “Dream a little dream” u otros…, me gustan todos. 
> 
> Después de leer algunos, entendí el problema del nombre del sheriff, jjj, fics y fics llamándole John para que ahora se llame Noah. Es una ventaja que podía haber usado en este, pero bueno, al final creo que no lo nombran. 
> 
> En fin, con esto quiero decir, que no tengo experiencia en este fandom, que es muy nuevo para mí. La serie recién vista, solo una vez, y no creo que haya leído más de diez fics jj, así que espero me disculpéis si hay errores o fallos al captar los caracteres de los personajes.  
> Me hubiera gustado desarrollarlo más, creo que la historia da para más, pero el plazo de entrega y que me haya pillado con otras dos historias en marcha, no me ha dejado mucha opción. Creo que es una historia que retomaré cuando este un poco más libre de tiempo. Aun así, creo que ha quedado bien, al menos a mí me gusta, falta saber vuestra opinión.
> 
> No os doy más la tabarra y os dejo leer tranquilos. Gracias a todos.
> 
> Un saludo.

De nada sirve correr

By: Saphirott

\- ¡Tienes que venir! – dijo con tono impaciente.

\- De verdad, no creo que pueda. Ya sabes que estoy hasta arriba de cosas – es una excusa barata y lo sabe, al igual que sabe que esta vez no va a colar, no puede negarse, aunque de momento siga intentándolo.

\- Si no vienes iré yo mismo a buscarte – ahora el tono es de enfado – he respetado tu decisión todo este tiempo, pero ahora no puedes dejarme colgado, no en esto.

\- Scott... - se deja caer sobre la cama, los codos apoyados sobre las rodillas mientras se masajea el puente de la nariz, intentando calmar el dolor que comienza a formarse en su cabeza.

\- ¡No, Stiles! Es mi boda y tú eres mi padrino. No vas a faltar, estarás de vacaciones, no tienes excusa. ¡Fin de la discusión! – Y Stiles siente admitirlo, pero tiene razón, se le acabaron las excusas.

\- Está bien, iré... - dice con tono cansado. Durante un segundo hay un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Vendrás? – suena sorprendido, realmente lo está, Scott no pensaba que aceptaría tan rápido. – Promételo – no es que sea desconfiado, pero está bien asegurarse. Stiles sonríe, todavía es capaz de imaginarse el rostro de su amigo, esa expresión infantilmente ilusionada. Bueno, ya no será tan infantil, supone, hace mucho que no se ven.

\- Lo prometo, palabra de Boy Scoutt – y él también sonríe a pesar de todo.

\- ¡Guay! – si, eso ha sonado infantil – Nos vemos pronto.

\- Claro tío..., oye, tengo que dejarte, tengo que preparar unos trabajos y solo me quedan un par de días de plazo. Hablamos ¿vale?

\- Si, si claro... oye Stiles... - hay silencio al otro lado de la línea, su amigo está escuchando – Te echo de menos bro.

\- Yo también lo hago. Saluda a todos de mi parte. Nos vemos.

Stiles dejó caer el teléfono sobre la colcha, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo. Echó un vistazo a su habitación, estanterías abarrotadas de libros, la mesa con el portátil, carpetas y carpetas de información. Tenía trabajo que hacer, estaba en el cuarto año de su carrera de ciencias políticas y el nivel de exigencia era muy alto. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la silla. Aún tenía tres meses por delante, tres meses para hacerse a la idea de volver.

Su padre vino a buscarle al aeropuerto, tenía buen aspecto, aunque parecía cansado. Hacía seis meses de la última vez que se habían visto, cuando el sheriff fue a visitarle por Navidad. Se abrazaron nada más cruzar la puerta de la terminal. Fue un abrazo largo y reconfortante, a pesar de todo, echaba de menos a su padre.

\- ¿Qué tal todo, hijo? – preguntó con cariño y un pequeño deje de preocupación, mientras palmeaba su espalda.

\- Todo bien papá, todo bien – murmuró contra el hombro del mayor, su padre le apretó un poco más en el abrazo antes de soltarle.

\- ¿Y tú que me cuentas? Pareces cansado, ¿qué estas comiendo? Olvídate de toda esa basura que llamas comida mientras yo esté aquí. Te lo advierto. – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se echaba su bolso al hombro y comenzaba a caminar. Su padre le siguió rodando los ojos.

\- Soy mayorcito y se cuidarme solo – replicó. Stiles se giró, mirándole con una ceja alzada, indicando claramente, que no le creía nada. El sheriff hizo un repaso mental, asegurándose de que había borrado todas las evidencias de su afición a la comida a domicilio – Y parezco cansado porque, bueno... - continuó – ser el sheriff de Bacon Hills, no es precisamente una tarea fácil.

\- Ahora sí que te creo – dijo Stiles con una amplia sonrisa – Vamos papá. Vamos a casa.

La tarde pasó tranquila en compañía de su padre, poniéndose al día. Todavía no le habían entregado las calificaciones, pero si todo iba bien, solo le quedaría presentar la tesis. Su padre le habló de los casos más recientes, los que no implicaban nada convencional y que eran tan habituales en esa pequeña población. Estaba tranquilo de saber que Scott, Derek y Chris, habían hecho un buen equipo con su padre para encargase de todo eso. Nadie vino a visitarle, probablemente, porque les había dicho a todos que no llegaría hasta el día siguiente. Quería darse un tiempo para acostumbrarse, desensibilización sistemática, ese era el término. Por supuesto, un día no era el paradigma del tiempo necesario, pero tendría que valer.

Después de cenar, cogió su bolsa y subió hasta su habitación. Soltó el macuto sobre la cama y echo un vistazo a su alrededor. Todo estaba igual, casi cinco años y nada había cambiado. Los mismos posters en las paredes, las mismas fotos en el corcho, la pizarra... Se acercó y cogió uno de los rotuladores, lo destapó y escribió algo sobre ella, sonrió al ver que no se había secado, luego se fijó en lo que había escrito, "Derek". Su rostro se mudó serio, borró lo escrito y se dispuso a deshacer la maleta. Cansado del viaje, se dio una ducha, abrió la ventana y se metió en la cama.

Había decidido pasar la tarde adelantando algo de la tesis, al menos, hasta que apareciera Scott, cosa que, si no se equivocaba, y por la información que el mismo le había pasado a su amigo, ocurriría en más o menos tres horas.

Trabajó hasta que el ruido a su espalda, le advirtió que ese momento había llegado, se giró justo a tiempo para ver entrar a su amigo por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué pasa con las puertas? ¿No has madurado nada? – preguntó en tono reprobatorio, pero que Scott sabía que era una chanza.

\- Madurar es para las frutas. Y además, ¿qué gracia tiene ser un hombre lobo si no puedes hacer cosas así? – contestó jocoso.

Ambos rieron y dos segundos después estaban fundidos en un apretado abrazo. Scott lo zarandeó con fuerza, hasta el punto de hacerle temer por la salud de sus pobres costillas, pero no dijo nada, solo siguió abrazándolo, sabiendo que su amigo lo necesitaba casi más que él.

\- No puedo creer que estés aquí – dijo Scott después de soltarle, sus ojos aun recorriéndole de arriba abajo, como si quisieran asegurarse de que era cierto.

\- ¡Pues créetelo! – sonrió dando una fuerte palmada en el hombro de Scott – Stiles Stilinski de cuerpo presente – ambos rieron ante la ocurrencia.

\- Oye, oye..., ahora en serio – dijo pasando el brazo por el cuello del hombre lobo y mirándole fijamente - ¿Tú estás seguro de esto que vas hacer? ¡Casarte! ¿En serio? No te hacia yo de esos..., estás perdiendo puntos en mi escala de ejemplos a seguir.

\- Eres idiota, ¿lo sabías? – contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Si bueno..., ya sabes..., soy yo, Stiles. Idiota es mi segundo apellido – dijo con sorna. – En fin..., cuéntame, ¿cómo está Allison? Y, sobre todo, ¿cuál va a ser el plan para estos días?

Scott le contó sobre Allison, sobre como había ido su relación este tiempo, los planes de la boda y demás. No es que no hubieran hablado de ello antes, mantenían contacto telefónico habitualmente, pero no era lo mismo contarse las cosas a la cara. Los ojos de su amigo brillaban emocionados cada vez que mencionaba a su prometida, Stiles sabía que era feliz, y se alegraba profundamente por él.

La conversación parecía no tener fin, demasiadas cosas con las que ponerse al día, así que Scott se quedó a cenar y se fue, bien entrada la noche, no sin advertirle de que habían quedado al día siguiente con todos en el loft de Derek. Iban a entrenar, y las chicas, habían preparado un pequeño recibimiento para él. Aceptó con una sonrisa, aunque su estado de ansiedad aumentó desde ese mismo momento.

Scott vino a buscarle a las seis en punto, él le había dicho que podía ir solo, su Jeep seguía aparcado en el garaje y la verdad, lo echaba de menos; pero el moreno, no parecía muy dispuesto a separarse de él, parecía un cachorro con ansiedad por separación, esperaba que no le durase mucho tiempo. En quince minutos llegaron al loft, la puerta se abrió con el mismo estruendo de siempre, no podía creer que llevara casi cinco años sin pisar ese lugar, parecía que había sido ayer. Cuando pudo ver el interior, siete pares de ojos se estaban volviendo para mirarle. Scott apretó su hombro y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia el interior.

La primera en alcanzarlo fue Lydia, la pelirroja se colgó de su cuello una vez bajó los escalones de la entrada.

\- Me alegro de verte – dijo con voz cantarina – Estas muy bien, pareces mayor.

\- Soy mayor – contestó él sin dejar de abrazarla.

Allisón sucedió a Lydia, y luego, todos los demás. Derek les observaba con desgana, de pie junto a la mesa. Cuando todos terminaron de saludarle, se limitó a mirarle y hacer un leve asentimiento con la cabeza.

\- Hola Stiles. ¿Qué tal todo? – preguntó con voz átona. Bueno, era más de lo que Stiles esperaba. 

\- Todo bien Derek. Gracias – se alegró de que su tono saliera también bastante neutro después de todo, el Alpha parecía estudiarle, pero fue solo un segundo, volvió a asentir, y después, se dirigió a todos los demás.

\- Vamos a entrenar – y no había opción a réplica. Durante las siguientes tres horas, todos los miembros de aquella manada, con capacidad de sacar garras y colmillos, estuvieron practicando tácticas de lucha con Derek. Él se quedó con Allison y Lydia, casi le vuelven loco, hablaron de la boda y de los preparativos, y desde luego, nadie le había advertido de la cantidad de responsabilidades que tenía un padrino en todo eso.

Sus ojos se cruzaron varias veces con los del Alpha, este mantenía el ceño fruncido cada vez que lo miraba, y sus ojos brillaban con algo que parecía molestia. "Genial, no llevamos dos horas juntos en el mismo lugar y ya está cabreado conmigo. No has perdido tu toque Stiles", pensó con cierta amargura. A pesar de todo lo pasó bien, charlaron, rieron, cenaron a base de sándwiches y ensaladas, además de algún que otro picoteo que las chicas habían preparado. Era tarde cuando Scott lo dejó de nuevo en casa.

************************

\- ¿Y bien? – la voz vino desde la escalera.

\- Creía que no estabas – contestó en ese tono que mezclaba tan bien la indiferencia con la molestia.

\- Ya me conoces, prefiero mantenerme al margen de tu variopinto y juvenil grupo de adoctrinados, no vaya a ser que se me pegue algo. Estaba arriba, leyendo.

Derek no contestó. Continuó mirando a través del enorme ventanal que presidía el loft, contemplando las luces brillantes que a esas horas iluminaban la ciudad a sus pies.

Todas las preguntas han vuelto, ahora sabe la respuesta, pero sigue sin ser capaz de aceptarla. No puede ser, no podía ser antes y no puede ser ahora, todo es un error.

\- Sigo aquí, recuerdas – Peter, siempre en el momento correcto. El Alpha gira la cabeza y le mira con desdén.

\- Nadie te ha dicho que te quedes. – y vuelve a fijar su atención en la ventana.

\- Me preocupo por ti, por algo eres mi sobrino favorito – Derek puede ver en su cabeza, la sonrisa cínica en el rostro de su tío – Solo dime, ¿algo nuevo? – pregunta curioso. Derek no quiere contestar, no quiere darle a su tío la satisfacción de oírselo decir, pero también sabe que no le dejara en paz hasta que lo haga.

\- Todo igual – es la respuesta más ambigua que puede encontrar, pero su tío sabe lo que significa. Peter se levanta de la escalera donde estaba sentado, se sacude los pantalones y se dirige a la puerta.

\- Sabes..., la verdad es que me sorprende. Casi me habías convencido de que no era cierto – escuchó su risa entre dientes y apretó los puños con fuerza, controlando las inmensas ganas de borrar a golpes esa sonrisa autosuficiente de su cara. – Te dejo, supongo que tienes cosas en que pensar.

\- ¡Espera! – ordenó antes de que saliera - ¿Por qué? – preguntó con cierto nivel de ansiedad. Peter le miró con ese aire de superioridad tan típico de él.

\- Porque eres un lobo completo – sentenció antes de irse.

La puerta se cerró y por fin, se quedó solo.

\- "Pensar..." – Estaba harto de pensar, odiaba reconocerlo, pero él también pensaba que no era cierto, se lo repitió una y otra vez durante todos esos años, convenciéndose, afirmándose. Habían bastado solo cinco minutos para darse cuenta de que todo era mentira. Peter siempre lo había sabido, pero, ¿quién quería creer a Peter?

¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿por qué? ¿Tenía razón Peter?, ¿era porque era un lobo completo? Al principio no lo era, ¿cómo podía eso influir entonces?

Se frotó la cara con cansancio, apagó las luces y se dejó caer en la cama, ni siquiera se molestó en desnudarse. Al cerrar los ojos, su mente se llenó con la imagen de otros, unos grandes, muy abiertos, brillantes e inquietos, unos que sonreían a pesar de que él sabía que también escondían cierta tristeza. Unos ojos marrones, con destellos dorados, mezcla de sol y miel. Unos ojos que, a su pesar, nunca habían dejado de acompañarlo.

¿Cuándo...? ¿Cuándo empezó...? Podría haber sido en ese momento en que casi le corta el brazo, o cuando lo mantuvo a flote durante más de dos horas en aquella piscina, después de quedar paralizado por el veneno de la Kanima. Le había salvado la vida, varias veces para ser sincero y él, le había devuelto el favor otras tantas. Si, sin duda habían compartido situaciones, cuando menos intensas y desesperadas, pero no cree que empezara ahí. Fue antes, mucho antes, si tuviera que escoger un momento ahora, con las ideas algo más claras, escogería el día en que fue detenido, acusado de matar a Laura. Ese instante en el coche patrulla, en el que se atrevió a mirarle directamente a la cara, con los ojos muy abiertos e intentando aparentar un valor que, el latido acelerado de su corazón, no hacía más que desmentir.

\- Para que lo sepas. No te tengo miedo – esas fueron sus palabras.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sorprendió. Nadie, nunca, había tenido el valor de hablarle así; desde luego, ningún humano. Mucho menos, uno con aquel aspecto, un adolescente delgaducho y enclenque, con la cabeza rapada y un rostro que era todo ojos. Esos ojos. Si, viéndolo en perspectiva, aquel había sido el momento, cuando se acercó a la rejilla de separación y le devolvió la mirada.

No se dio cuenta entonces, ni lo hizo en mucho tiempo después. Stiles solo era el amigo cansino de Scott, un mal necesario para que el beta permaneciera a su lado. Odiaba su verborrea incontrolada y ese don de actuar siempre en el momento más inoportuno. Lo hubiera matado mil veces, pero al final, el chico resultó útil en más de una ocasión; así que, refrenó sus instintos y finalmente llegaron a algún tipo de punto de relax en su relación. Vamos, que lo trataba igual que trataba a todo el mundo, a base de gruñidos, pero dejando de lado la violencia, bueno, quizás alguna que otra amenaza, el chico necesitaba algo de motivación.

Derek sonrió en la cama.

No tardó en darse cuenta de que Stiles, se sentía atraído por él. Lo notó en la forma que el chico le buscaba constantemente, sus ojos siempre pendientes de él; en como le defendía ante los demás, cosa que nunca entendió y, sobre todo, por como se le aceleraba el corazón en su presencia, además claro, del evidente olor a excitación que manaba de su cuerpo.

Como hombre lobo que era, no tenía especial preferencia a la hora de escoger sus parejas, hombres o mujeres, solo se trataba de sexo, de saciar una necesidad, dar y tomar. No le preocupaba quien compartiera su cama. No va a negar que su ego se sintió recompensado, pero Stiles, no era para nada su tipo. Además, tan solo era un adolescente, encaprichado e impresionado por el lobo del cuento. No iba a dar alas a eso. Había hecho muchas cosas mal en su vida, pero conservaba su ética intacta. Mantuvo las distancias a partir de entonces, más de lo que ya lo hacía de por si. El chico parecía algo dolido, pero estaba seguro de que se le pasaría. No iba a preocuparse por eso.

Durante un tiempo todo siguió igual, el ritmo de la manada se había establecido y todos se sentían más relajados con eso y, en consecuencia, la misma se había vuelto más fuerte, capacitándolos mejor a la hora de enfrentarse a las frecuentes amenazas extrañas que solían asolar la ciudad. Tenían una rutina de entrenamientos e investigación, aún en tiempos de tranquilidad, que les mantenía siempre preparados. Era una buena rutina.

El primer día que Stiles no acudió al entrenamiento, Derek no prestó atención a la pequeña sensación de incomodidad que sintió en su pecho. El chico aseguró que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente de la escuela y que se quedaba en casa para terminarlo. Nadie lo tomó en cuenta. El segundo día que el castaño no apareció, la incomodidad se vio acrecentada, y no solo eso, se añadió una especie de rabia, molestia más bien. Derek lo achacó a que su lobo, como Alpha que era, se sentía despreciado ante aquella desobediencia que empezaba a repetirse.

Las faltas de Stiles siguieron repitiéndose, no continuas, pero si constantes. Las escusas eran variopintas, todas creíbles por supuesto, pero a esas alturas, ya todos se habían dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Scott había hablado con él, pero el beta no estaba muy conforme con sus explicaciones y así se lo había hecho saber al resto de la manada. Derek, por su parte, mantenía esa pose distanciada del resto, aparentando una indiferencia sobre el tema que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no sentía.

No sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero cada día que pasaba, esa sensación a la que en principio no había hecho caso; esa incomodidad, esa molestia, ese pequeño resquemor que no sabía cómo explicar; todo eso, todo, había ido aumentando, transformándose, cambiando; se sentía ansioso, preocupado. Siempre había dormido poco, pero ahora lo hacía menos. Su lobo estaba inquieto, lo sentía hirviendo en sus venas, arañando su piel, demandando salir, con una necesidad que nunca había sentido y que cada vez le costaba más controlar. Solo parecía hacerlo un poco más, ante la presencia del humano; y eso, no hacía más que confundirlo todavía más, si eso fuera posible.

Buscó respuestas y lo que encontró le pareció absurdo. No eran más que leyendas, nunca había oído de nadie que le hubiera pasado y desde luego no era algo que le estuviera pasando a él. Peter le encontró enterrado en aquella montaña de libros y viejos documentos, que se habían hecho con todo el espacio de la mesa.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella conversación.

Era de noche, hacía rato que todos se habían ido; Stiles tampoco había venido esa vez. Las manos le temblaban. Había estado a punto de perder el control, otra vez; en parte, si lo había perdido. Estaba entrenando con Isaac, cuando el muchacho consiguió alcanzarle en un movimiento hábil, golpeando sus costillas con fuerza, aunque no fuera nada a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. Su lobo reaccionó ofendido, rugiendo con rabia y antes de darse cuenta estaba transformado y con las garras peligrosamente cerca de la garganta del chico. El grito de Lydia le hizo reaccionar, deteniéndole en el momento preciso. Todos estaban asustados, particularmente Isaac que, a sus pies, le miraba con los ojos desorbitados y prendidos en pánico. Ni siquiera se disculpó, soltó al chico y les gritó a todos que se largaran, no tuvo que repetirlo.

Ahora estaba allí, buscando algo, lo que fuese; algo que fuese razonable, algo real.

\- ¿Es él? – le preguntó entonces Peter.

\- ¿De quién hablas? – contestó con hastío. Peter se rio como si le hubiera contado algo graciosísimo. Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó descuidadamente en el borde de la misma.

\- De Stiles, claro. ¿Es él?

\- ¿Qué se supone que es? – su tono era seco y molesto; sus ojos, brillaban con la desconfianza, siempre presente, en cada interacción con su tío.

\- No sé. Dímelo tú... Tú eres el que se está leyendo todos esos libros.

Derek se levantó, cerrando de golpe el tomo ante él, descargando sobre la cubierta toda su rabia.

\- ¡Todo lo que pone ahí es absurdo! – gritó, señalando acusadoramente al libro y a todo lo que había sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó con su típico tono de burla.

Derek apretó los dientes, sus ojos brillaron en rojo durante unos segundos, justo antes de lanzarse sobre su tío, gruñendo con fuerza; agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa, para girarlo en el aire y acabar estampándolo contra una de las columnas que sostenían el alto techo del loft.

\- ¡¿Qué sabes?! – rugió. Peter miró sus manos, con la tela de la camisa asomando entre los puños apretados y luego miro su rostro; los ojos refulgiendo salvajes y los colmillos asomando bajo sus labios. Rodó los ojos de manera dramática.

\- Mira que te gusta teatralizar – dijo con cierto cansancio. Derek gruñó de nuevo y empujó con más fuerza, haciéndole sentir vívidamente, las astillas de la madera en su espalda.

\- ¿Qué sabes? – repitió, en un tono más bajo, pero igualmente amenazante. Peter suspiró audiblemente.

\- Podías al menos, pedirlo por favor – protestó. No podía evitarlo, era innato en su naturaleza el tener siempre la última palabra. – Yo no sé nada – dijo con tranquilidad, el Alpha le miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando que siguiera – No sé nada, yo tampoco lo he visto nunca, ni he oído de nadie; pero tengo ojos en la cara, Derek. Veo lo mismo que tú estás viendo, lo que estas sintiendo. Mírate, no te controlas, apestas a ansiedad y frustración, más de lo que lo haces normalmente, claro. Dime, ¿qué pasa cuando está él? – pregunta con sarcasmo, sabiendo la respuesta.

\- No pasa nada – gruñe el Alpha, soltándolo y moviéndose hacia las sombras de la habitación, ocultando su cara. Peter ríe, lo hace alto, y por un momento, considera volver a dejar salir a su lobo. A fin de cuentas, Peter no es Isaac.

\- Puedes mentirlos a todos, pero a ver qué tal se te da mentirte a ti mismo – sentenció el mayor.

\- Todo eso no puede ser verdad – dijo con cierta desesperación.

\- Claro que no – contesta mientras se recompone la ropa – Además, seguro que tienes razón, al fin y al cabo, tú eres el Alpha.

Derek lo mira fijamente, sus pupilas ardiendo por la ira, ira que se alimenta por ese tono constante de burla, ese sarcasmo del que empieza a hartarse.

\- ¡Vete! – ordena – dije que no quería a nadie más aquí. – Peter le dedica una sonrisa torcida y lleva la mano a su frente, en una imitación de saludo militar; luego, se va. El Alpha espera a estar seguro de que está lo suficientemente lejos para no poder oírle, entonces, ruge su rabia, arrastrando con sus brazos todo lo que hay en la mesa y lanzándolo en todas las direcciones posibles. ¡No puede ser verdad!

*********************

Derek se giró en la cama, doblando las rodillas y apoyando la cabeza en su antebrazo, dejando que su mirada se perdiera a través de la ventana. Contempló la luna, en un hermoso cuarto creciente, se fijó en ella buscando la calma. Respiró profundo, regresando de nuevo a aquellos días. Su mente se dejó llevar a través de los recuerdos, algunos nítidos y otros borrosos; recuerdos que se superponen entre ellos, en una vorágine de situaciones y momentos, que le precipitan irremediablemente a aquella noche, la última noche que vio a Stiles.

****************************

Los días habían seguido pasando, las faltas de Stiles ya no eran una novedad, la novedad eran sus apariciones. En cada una de ellas, era evidente el cambio. El chico estaba más delgado, más pálido y más callado; y eso en Stiles, era decir mucho. Su alegría parecía haberse consumido, al igual que su energía, aunque se esforzaba en mantener las apariencias delante de todos. El día que aparecía, Scott danzaba constantemente a su alrededor, Derek reconocía los esfuerzos del beta, su instinto protector activado en presencia de su amigo, sabiendo que algo estaba mal, aunque no conociese la causa.

Él, se limitaba a contemplarle desde la distancia, disfrutando de esos pequeños momentos de paz que su mera presencia le brindaba; a pesar de que estos, eran cada vez menores, ya que la preocupación por su estado, pesaba más que esa calma.

Habían pasado diez días desde la última vez que lo había visto. Se dijo a si mismo que solo era la preocupación lógica por un miembro de la manada; uno de sus trabajos como Alpha, velar por el sujeto más débil; nada que ver con su estado de ansiedad constante, ese estado de alerta que no le dejaba descansar, esa necesidad hormigueando bajo la yema de sus dedos. Se mentía, ahora lo sabe, lo descubrió aquella noche; se mentía.

No lo pensó, simplemente salió a buscarlo. Lo encontró saliendo de su casa, desde la distancia, lo vio montarse en el Jeep y partir sin saber hacia dónde. Decidió seguirle, quería ver donde iba cuando se suponía que estaba estudiando. Después de más de una hora, se dio cuenta de que no había ningún destino, simplemente conducía, sin rumbo, pasando por los mismos sitios, una y otra vez. Definitivamente, aquello no estaba bien.

Pitó para avisarle que estaba detrás, e hizo señales con las luces, indicando que parara. Pudo ver su cabeza girarse para mirar por el retrovisor, tras lo cual, en vez de parar, aceleró la marcha. Derek se vio momentáneamente sorprendido, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, así que, también aceleró. El viejo Jeep no tenía posibilidades contra su flamante Camaro, el Alpha pisó a fondo y se puso a su lado, gesticuló por la ventanilla a la vez que le gritaba que parara, Stiles hizo caso omiso a su petición, es más, con actitud desafiante, trató de nuevo de adelantarse.

Derek estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad. Iba a dar punto y final a toda esa tontería e iba a hacerlo ya. Cambió la marcha y tardó solamente siete segundos en sobrepasar al coche de Stiles, con un giro brusco de volante, atravesó su coche delante del viejo todoterreno. Las ruedas de este chirriaron, dejando marcas negras sobre el asfalto, mientras el cuerpo de Stiles volvía al asiento por la inercia del retroceso, tras haber sido sujetado por el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¡Estás loco! – le gritó desde el interior del Jeep - ¡¿Pretendes que nos matemos?! – Stiles forcejeaba con el cinturón, gesticulando como un loco hasta que consiguió quitárselo y salir del coche. Derek también salió del suyo.

\- Te dije que pararas – gruño en tono serio, mientras le señalaba acusadoramente, por encima del techo del Camaro.

\- ¡¿Y que no te haga caso, te da derecho a comportarte como un jodido kamikaze?! – grito histérico - ¡No soy uno de tus perros! ¡No te debo obediencia!

\- Stiles... - advirtió el Alpha.

\- ¡No! – cortó el humano, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro entre los coches, como un león enjaulado.

\- Stiles, ¡para! – Derek había rodeado su coche hasta estar frente al muchacho, y ahora, sujetaba su brazo intentando calmarle. El chico se sacudió con brusquedad de su agarre. Derek lo sintió como si le hubiera atravesado una corriente eléctrica.

\- Stiles, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó suavizando el tono, involuntariamente levantó el brazo, intentando tocarlo de nuevo. Stiles se apartó otra vez, quedando frente a él, con las manos alzadas en un claro gesto, que indicaba que no quería que le tocara.

\- No pasa nada – gruñó entre dientes, mientras respiraba pesadamente por la nariz. Derek alzó sus cejas en un gesto de clara incredulidad.

\- No pasa nada..., muy bien... - encogió los labios, mientras asentía con la cabeza, como si pensara – Quizás la pregunta no es ¿qué pasa?, sino, ¡¿qué te pasa?! – y ahí volvió la voz cavernosa, acompañada de esa, tan poco sutil e intimidatoria, mirada del Alpha.

\- No. Me pasa. Nada. – contestó muy despacio y vocalizando exageradamente - ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo? – pregunta enfadado. Derek esta asombrado ante el descaro que muestra el chico.

\- ¿Qué que me hace pensarlo? Veamos..., no vienes a los entrenamientos, cuando lo haces estas ausente, no hablas; te comportas raro, más de lo que es habitual en ti, por supuesto; esquivas a tus amigos, pones excusas falsas. ¿quieres que siga?

\- ¿Y qué? – el tono es desafiante, cargado de rabia, una rabia que sorprende al Alpha, ya que nunca la había percibido de él.

\- ¿Cómo que, y qué? Este no eres tú Stiles. Tu no eres así. – sentencia, reaccionando a la rabia de Stiles de la misma manera. El chico se ríe, una risa desganada que sorprende y asusta de alguna manera al Alpha.

\- ¿Este no soy yo? – pregunta con cierto cinismo - ¿Cómo se supone que soy? En serio, Derek, ¿crees que me conoces? – la frialdad de sus palabras le desconcierta. No sabe que contestar a eso. Mira al joven frente a él y parece como si lo estuviera haciendo por vez primera. Sus ojos nunca habían brillado de esa manera, pozos profundos, habitados por remolinos de sentimientos que presagian la tormenta.

\- Además, ¿a qué viene todo este interés? ¿todo porque no he ido a algunas reuniones? La mayoría de las veces ni os enteráis de que estoy ahí, solo me buscáis cuando necesitáis que os facilite información. – escupe con amargura.

\- Eso no es cierto. Eres parte de la manada, tus amigos se preocupan por ti. – dice intentando calmarle. Los ojos del chico parecen dolidos.

\- Si, claro. Ellos se preocupan por mi... - hace una pausa, con la cabeza gacha. Derek no es capaz de verle la cara, pero su cuerpo desprende una esencia cargada de tristeza, cansancio y decepción, tanta, que hasta a él mismo le duele – Estoy cansado, Derek. Estoy cansado de fingir ser alguien que no soy – la voz y la rotundidad con la que lo dice, no van acordes a un chico de tan solo diecisiete años.

\- Estas exagerando – no se lo dice con la intención de molestar – es una fase, se te pasará - es solo un intento de restar algo de tensión a todo esto, de lidiar con su propia tensión. El efecto es totalmente el contrario. Stiles alza la cabeza y sus ojos brillan con ira contenida.

\- No se pasará – contesta con frialdad – el tiempo no va a hacer que nada cambie. Estoy jodido ¿sabes? Lo estoy desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Lo único que ha pasado ahora, es que me he cansado de llevar la máscara, esa máscara que tengo que ponerme todos los días desde que me levanto de la cama, para que nadie se preocupe, para que nadie tenga que preguntar. ¡Oh, oh! ¡Tranquilos! Todo está bien, Stiles está genial. ¿No lo veis? Siempre de broma, siempre riendo y haciendo tonterías – el cinismo rebosa en cada palabra. Derek le contempla en silencio, jamás hubiera imaginado que Stiles se sintiera de esa manera, quiere acercarse y de alguna manera reconfortarlo, pero Stiles aún no ha terminado.

\- El tiempo no es la cura... No me ha curado el dolor que siento en mi alma, el que se alojó en mi pecho durante las horas que pase solo, viendo como mi madre se moría. Solo era un maldito crío. ¿Sabes qué tipo de imagen es la que se me ha quedado? ¿La cara de dolor que tenía mi madre mientras sujetaba su mano? La veo cada noche, pero no digo nada. Me levanto por la mañana y sonrió, sonrió para que mi padre esté tranquilo. Mi padre, que me odia. – echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cierra los ojos y exhala un largo suspiro.

\- Stiles – interrumpe serio – eso no es cierto, lo sabes.

Stiles se frota la cara con la mano y niega con la cabeza. No, no es cierto, sabe que no lo es; pero a veces, siente como si lo fuera, no puede quitarse de la cabeza ese día, en que su padre borracho de alcohol y dolor, le gritó que él había matado a su madre y que ahora se veía obligado a cuidar de un jodido mocoso hiperactivo que le había arruinado la vida.

\- Da igual – contesta con desgana.

\- Stiles, mira. Yo no soy el más adecuado para hablar...

\- ¿No me digas? ¿Por qué será que me sorprende? – interrumpe con sarcasmo. Derek decide no hacer caso.

\- Habla con Scott, deja que te ayude – lo dice, y al decirlo no puede evitar que todo su cuerpo se tense involuntariamente. Aprieta la mandíbula, mientras mete los puños en los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero.

\- Scott ya no tiene tiempo para mí – contesta con más rencor del que quisiera. La ceja de Derek se alza interrogante. – Desde que esta con Allison hay pocas cosas que puedan ocupar su atención. Ahora todos tienen pareja. No voy a ir de sujeta velas de nadie. Joder, ¡hasta tú estás con Jennifer! - Derek se sorprende, creía que nadie estaba al tanto de su relación con la profesora.

Stiles los había visto, estaba llegando al loft para entregar unos libros a Derek, no corrían prisa, pero decidió llevárselos antes de ir a clase. Cuando aparcó frente al edificio, lo que menos esperaba era encontrase con la pareja besándose en la puerta del mismo. La escena duró tan solo un instante, la profesora se despidió para ir a buscar su coche, y Derek, entró de nuevo en el edificio. No puede explicar lo que sintió en ese momento, pero si sabe, que fue el detonante para que todo su muro, tan bien construido durante todos esos años, se derrumbara del todo.

Estaba enamorado de Derek. Al principio pensó que era un estúpido cuelgue adolescente, algo que se pasaría en cuanto consiguiera finalmente, liarse con alguna chica guapa y divertida, lo cual, por estadísticas, ya le tocaba. Simplemente, no fue así. Lejos de pasarse, el sentimiento aumento, a pesar de que Derek no sabía ni que existía, le ignoraba y si no lo hacía, le gritaba y amenazaba. Nada de eso le hizo perder la esperanza, hasta que le vio besándose con la profesora. Entonces comprendió que él no estaba en su liga, que nunca iba a estarlo. Se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir haciéndose daño, sufriendo por algo que nunca iba a pasar. Por eso dejo de ir a los entrenamientos y por eso no quería estar ahora, teniendo esa conversación, justamente con Derek.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Malía? Parecía que os llevabais bien. – pregunta con cautela. Stiles estaba tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que casi no se dio cuenta de la cuestión.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta confuso, mirando inquisitivamente el rostro del Alpha. Entonces lo ve, en los enormes y expresivos ojos del hombre lobo, brillando en el interior de ese verde salvaje, el conocimiento. Derek sabe lo que siente por él.

El Alpha se da cuenta a la vez, de la conclusión a la que ha llegado Stiles. Nota como el ritmo de su corazón se acelera y siente como su esencia se llena de matices de vergüenza y humillación. Intenta acercarse, hablar.

\- ¡No! – grita volviendo de nuevo a la rabia. – Tú..., tú lo sabías. ¡Joder! – exclama llevándose las manos a la cabeza, las lágrimas a punto de brotar – Tú lo sabías... - repite para si. Ha estado haciendo el ridículo, todo ese tiempo. Un estúpido crio, seguro que el Alpha se lo ha pasado de miedo a su costa. Ha sido tan patético. Respira agitado, la rabia hacia si mismo acumulándose en sus venas. Quiere irse, quiere irse ¡ya!

\- Stiles... - dice preocupado. El ritmo cardiaco del chico se ha disparado y su respiración es errática. El Alpha teme que se desate uno de sus ataques de pánico. Avanza un par de pasos y se coloca frente a él, atento a su rostro, buscando alguna señal por la que deba alertarse de más.

Stiles le mira de repente, asombrado de verle tan cerca, como si por un instante se hubiera olvidado de su presencia.

\- ¡No te atrevas! No te atrevas a tenerme lástima. Puedo verla en tus ojos. ¡No quiero tu lástima! – grita.

\- Stiles...

\- ¡No! – grita de nuevo, pero esta vez, su rabia encuentra otra forma de liberarse. Las manos del adolescente, impactan con fuerza en el amplio pecho del Alpha, que sorprendido, da un paso hacia atrás. Tras un segundo, recupera su posición, pero de nuevo, Stiles le golpea y él se aparta.

El tiempo se para. Frente a frente, sin apartar la mirada. Esos ojos, verde mar, absorbiendo y comprendiendo todo lo que los ojos de Stiles reflejaban. Todos esos sentimientos que necesitaban desesperadamente una salida. Stiles lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas corrían mudas a través de sus mejillas, mientras sus puños permanecían apretados. Derek conocía esa situación, sabía lo que se sentía, toda esa amalgama de frustración e ira, una pelota que crece en tu garganta y que sientes que te ahoga. Comprendió en ese momento, que era lo que Stiles necesitaba.

Dio un nuevo paso hacia delante, sin dejar de mirar aquellos expresivos ojos marrones que, ahora, parecían confundidos. Derek asintió ante la muda pregunta y durante aun algunos segundos Stiles pareció no comprender, pero la mirada segura del Alpha, confirmó su suposición.

No sabe como lo hizo, ni siquiera, como se atrevió a hacerlo. Simplemente, dejó que todo pasara, sintió la tensión acumularse en sus hombros, descender como corrientes eléctricas por sus brazos; sintió sus propias uñas clavándose en las palmas de sus manos. Entonces, le golpeó. Derek no se movió, no dijo nada, simplemente le siguió mirando. Stiles estaba asombrado de si mismo y a la vez, se sentía un poco más liberado. Repitió el golpe, esta vez con la otra mano, impactando en las costillas del Alpha, que continuaba firme en su lugar. Al tercer golpe gritó, gritó con rabia, con dolor, con todo lo que desde hacía tanto tiempo le atenazaba. Las lágrimas corrían libres ahora, mientras descargaba sus puños una y otra vez contra el cuerpo del Alpha; hasta que el agotamiento le pudo, apoyando la frente en el pecho del hombre lobo, golpeando ya sin ninguna fuerza sobre su cintura, incapaz de levantar siquiera los brazos.

Entonces, sintió como los fuertes brazos del Alpha, rodeaban su espalda y le apretaban contra su pecho, protegiéndolo, confortándolo.

\- Shhh... - le escuchó decir – Está bien Stiles, todo va a estar bien.

Derek no recuerda cuanto tiempo permaneció así, sosteniendo el cuerpo agotado de Stiles entre sus brazos. Cuando por fin pareció calmarse, lo acompañó hasta el Camaro y lo acomodó en su interior, Stiles se dejaba hacer con una pasividad absoluta. Se metió en el Jeep y lo aparcó a un lado de la solitaria calle, para luego regresar a su coche y acompañar al chico a casa. No dijeron ni una sola palabra más durante el trayecto, ni tampoco cuando Stiles se bajó dócilmente del coche frente a su casa. No se despidieron. En cuanto el muchacho desapareció tras la puerta, Derek arrancó rumbo al loft, mucho más confundido de lo que lo había estado nunca.

Llevaba casi dos días sin salir del loft, sin ver a nadie, sin hablar con nadie. Estaba asustado y confundido. Todo lo que vio en Stiles, todo lo que le dijo, esa desgarradora confesión. Tenían tanto en común, nunca lo hubiera creído posible, nunca hubiera imaginado que alguien como él, cargara losas tan pesadas a su espalda, ocultándolas de todos, tal como él mismo hacía. Esa imagen, frágil e insustancial, que siempre había tenido de él, había desaparecido, cambiada por una cierta empatía; que no sería tan importante, si no le sumara todo lo que había sentido al tenerle entre sus brazos.

Como describirlo..., paz, calma, es lo que más llamó su atención; satisfacción, después de muchos días, sentía como su cuerpo y su lobo se calmaban. La esencia de Stiles, penetraba a través de sus fosas nasales, filtrándose junto al oxígeno, deslizándose en su torrente sanguíneo, arrolladora y efectiva, como el mejor de los analgésicos. El pecho le quemaba, allí donde el chico tenía apoyada su cara, y las manos le hormigueaban con la necesidad de no dejarle marchar. Lucho con todas sus fuerzas para poder hacerlo cuando llegaron a la residencia Stilinski, negando aun lo que ya era evidente.

Dos días después de aquella noche, estaba cansado de divagar, harto de incertidumbres, tenía que saber de verdad y solo podría hacerlo enfrentando de nuevo a Stiles. Lo que pasó, es que la decisión llegó demasiado tarde. Cuando fue a buscarle, Stiles ya se había ido, y aunque en ese momento nadie lo sabía, lo había hecho para no volver.

No puede decir si sintió alivio o decepción. Por una parte, se dijo a si mismo que era lo mejor y que, posiblemente, eso demostraba que la teoría era incorrecta, que se había obsesionado leyendo todas aquellas historias que no tenían ningún tipo de fundamento probado. Se dijo a si mismo que estaba bien, que era lo correcto. Su lobo, por su parte, no estaba tan de acuerdo. Sentía su inquietud y su rabia, una ansiedad que crecía por días hasta casi volverle loco. Sentía su soledad y la amargura que eso le provocaba.

Sintió todo eso y decidió ignorarlo, con una tozudez que rebasaba cualquier límite. Poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, toda esa inquietud se fue calmando, adormeciéndose en algún rincón olvidado. Derek se reafirmó en su razón, continuó con su vida, relegando a Stiles a un recuerdo del pasado, alguien que, desde luego, no estaba en su futuro. Cinco años en los que casi había estado tranquilo, y a los que el estúpido deseo de Scott, de tener de padrino a su mejor amigo, había llevado a su fin.

Había sentido su esencia, mucho antes de que Scott aparcara el coche frente al edificio en el que se encontraba el loft. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, la ansiedad volvió y el corazón le latió con fuerza. Tenerlo delante, le trajo de nuevo la calma, no la que hasta ahora había creído tener, una muchísimo mejor, una que había olvidado llegar a sentir. Su lobo rugía eufórico y apenas pudo contenerle, se sirvió del entrenamiento para desviar toda esa energía, sin dejar de observar a Stiles.

Un Stiles que parecía cambiado, más maduro, mayor indudablemente. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Cuánto respecto a él? Quizás tuviera pareja, sería lo más probable. De repente se sintió terriblemente enfadado con esa idea, sus ojos se cruzaron justo en ese momento y Stiles apartó la mirada cohibido. Quizás practicar unos placajes con Scott era una buena idea, sin duda mejor que dejar que su lobo hiciera lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Se preguntó aún tendido sobre la cama.


	2. De nada sirve correr

Stiles apoyaba las manos sobre la superficie rugosa de los azulejos blancos y azules que alicataban su baño. Con la cabeza inclinada, dejaba que la presión y el calor del agua, que caía sobre su cuello, destensara sus agarrotados músculos. En su cabeza solo había una cosa presente, Derek. El mismo cuyo recuerdo había tratado de enterrar durante cinco largos años, buscando en la distancia una cura que ya sabía que no iba a funcionar. No se había extrañado, él mismo lo había gritado aquella noche, el tiempo no cura nada y por lo visto, la distancia tampoco; solo adormece, suaviza ese dolor y te dejas engañar, crees que estás bien, aunque el primer y el último pensamiento de cada día sea él, casi no es nada, es un segundo, no hay por qué tenerlo en cuenta. Todo está bien, estas bien. Hasta ignoras porque no has conseguido llevar ninguna relación adelante, porque sientes que estas engañando a alguien, no tiene nada que ver con ese sentimiento olvidado, dormido; solo es el trabajo, la presión de la universidad, el poco tiempo. No él, no Derek.

Stiles se pasa la mano por la cabeza, arrastrando el agua por su cabello, ahora bastante más largo que cuando se fue. Suspira con cansancio mientras continuaba repasando los quince días que llevaba de vuelta en Beacon Hills.

Esta confundido con todo lo que ha pasado, cuando lo vio el primer día, descubrió que nada de lo que sentía había cambiado, al igual que tampoco parecía haber nada nuevo en lo que respecta a lo que el hombre lobo sentía por él. Sus miradas y su actitud lo dejaron patente. Una punzada de decepción se instaló en su pecho, pero ¿qué quería?, no era nada entonces para él, cuando menos ahora, un simple visitante del que apenas se acordaba.

Ese día, cuando Scott le dejó de nuevo en casa, tuvo que luchar contra el deseo irrefrenable de recoger sus cosas y volver a marchar. No recordaba cuanto dolía la indiferencia que el Alpha le mostraba, esa distancia que parecía más clara cuanto más cerca estaba. Venció esos impulsos por Scott, porque su amigo no se merecía que le dejase en la estacada. Y ahora, no sabe si hizo mal o bien, lo que si sabe es que algo ha cambiado, aunque no tiene claro que, ni por qué.

No volvió a verle hasta tres días después de la fiesta de bienvenida, entonces se fijó que el Alpha, parecía no quitarle los ojos de encima, con esa impasibilidad en su rostro que le caracterizaba, pero cada vez que se daba la vuelta, allí estaba esa mirada, seria, concentrada, como si estuviera esperando que algo pasara. Esa actitud se mantuvo durante los siguientes días que coincidieron, ya fuera por los entrenamientos o porque se reunían todos, planeando cosas de la boda o simplemente pasando tiempo juntos, disfrutando del verano.

A las miradas, se sumó un sutil acercamiento, pero que alguien como Stiles no dejaba de apreciar y que empezaba a ponerle nervioso. Los seis metros de distancia que el Alpha solía mantener con el grupo se habían ido reduciendo y ahora, podía sorprenderse escuchando su voz a tan solo un metro a la espalda del sofá donde está sentado con las chicas, como si le vigilara. Hacía tan solo dos días que, haciendo el tonto con los chicos después del entrenamiento, Isaac le había empujado sin tener en cuenta su torpeza natural; como reafirmación absoluta de cualquiera de las leyes de Murphy, sus pies se habían enredado en las únicas raíces sueltas que debía haber en todo el claro, enviando su cuerpo y su cara a un futuro nada halagador. Futuro interrumpido por unas fuertes manos que le interceptaron en el momento justo. Unas manos que le quemaron, desde el mismo instante en que se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecían.

Stiles suspiró aliviado mientras Scott e Isaac se partían de risa a sus espaldas. Él también sonreía, su sonrisa se borró al ver el rostro serio del Alpha que le miraba con una intensidad que le asustaba, aunque no se sentía capaz de apartar la mirada de aquellos profundos pozos verdes que, durante un segundo, parecían interrogantes e inquisitivos.

\- Gracias – acertó a musitar.

\- Eres un torpe – contestó con su habitual carisma, pero aún sin soltarle.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó avergonzado. El Alpha lo miró durante unos segundos más, hasta que asintió con la cabeza, dando un pequeño apretón a sus brazos antes de soltarlo para luego alejarse sin decir una palabra más.

Stiles aún podía sentir el calor de sus dedos sobre la piel, mientras lo observaba marchar, confuso ante la actitud del hombre lobo. El brazo de Scott sobre sus hombros, le distrajo entonces, pero hoy, seguía sintiendo aquella sensación. Y ahora, se enfrentaba a más de media hora de viaje a solas con Derek, ya que ambos eran los encargados de ir a buscar a Scott a su trabajo y llevarlo a su no tan sorpresa, despedida de soltero. Ni toda el agua del mundo iba a conseguir relajarlo para eso, así que, rindiéndose a lo evidente, terminó de ducharse.

Cuando salió por la puerta de su casa, la imagen de Derek apoyado sobre el costado del Jeep, no era lo que esperaba encontrarse. Con unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta gris, con tres botones al cuello, los tres desabrochados y su inseparable cazadora de cuero negro, estaba dolorosamente guapo. Inexplicablemente, el Alpha parecía tan tenso como él, aunque pudo achacarlo a la fiesta que les esperaba, sin duda, algo que nunca estaría en la lista top ten de preferencias del moreno.

\- Iba a ir ahora a buscarte – dijo el humano a modo de saludo, mientras avanzaba hacia el coche. Derek se encogió de hombros de forma desenfadada.

\- Tenía tiempo – contestó sin mas - ¿Nos vamos?

\- Claro, sube – pidió tras inclinarse sobre el asiento del copiloto para quitar el seguro de la puerta.

El aire comenzó a faltar en el mismo momento que Derek la cerró después de sentarse. Como la última vez que compartieron coche, el trayecto transcurría en absoluto silencio. Derek estaba sentado imposiblemente derecho, con los puños apretados sobre sus muslos y sin apartar la mirada del frente. Stiles le lanzaba furtivas miradas, buscando imperiosamente algún tema de conversación, algo que rompiera aquel incomodo silencio, pero increíblemente en él, no sabía que decir. Como segundo recurso, optó por encender el reproductor de CD y que la música se ocupara de llenar ese espacio.

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong together

We can take it to the end of the line

Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)

I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark

We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks

I really need you tonight

Forever's gonna start tonight

Derek se giró a mirarle, con una ceja alzada en su máxima expresión de incredulidad. Stiles tragó saliva, sintiendo como los colores le subían a toda velocidad, apremiándose a cambiar el CD por la radio y haciendo nota mental de quemar todo lo relacionado con Bonnie Tyler en cuanto llegara a casa.

El Alpha regresó su mirada al frente, pero lo único que en realidad hacía, era registrar minuciosamente el estado de Stiles. Su oído ignoraba la música, concentrado en el potente latido del corazón del muchacho, cuyo ritmo se había ido acelerando, tal y como lo había hecho su respiración. El espacio era demasiado pequeño para ignorar su esencia, que estaba realmente haciendo estragos en su interior. Su lobo se paseaba como un animal enjaulado dentro de su cabeza, uno con una necesidad imperiosa de escapar.

Stiles sintió de nuevo la mirada del Alpha sobre él, apartando la vista solo un segundo de la carretera, se encontró con ese verde salvaje, con ese brillo intimidante, propio de un predador. Notó como se le secaba la boca y como todo su cuerpo empezaba a sudar.

Derek estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no lanzarse sobre el humano, cosa que los nuevos niveles de excitación del chico, no le estaban poniendo nada fácil. Cada minuto que pasaba junto a él, desde que había vuelto, se le hacía más y más difícil mantener la distancia, no sabía cuanto más iba a aguantar.

\- ¿Qué pasa tíos? Llegáis pronto – la voz junto a su ventanilla le sobresaltó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado.

\- ¡Hey bro! – saludó Stiles, que parecía aliviado - ¿Listo para tu fiesta?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – exclamó mientras Derek se bajaba para que pudiera pasarse al asiento de atrás. Cuando todos estuvieron de nuevo en el coche, Scott apoyó sus manos en los hombros de sus amigos - ¿Qué me habéis preparado? ¿No os habréis pasado, verdad? Allison me mata si se entera de que ha sido algo "salvaje".

\- Ni te lo imaginas – bromeó su amigo, lo que por un segundo puso un gesto de preocupación en el gesto del Beta.

Derek se mantuvo en silencio, pero Stiles rio de buena gana, aliviado porque con la llegada de Scott, parecía que por fin había vuelto el aire.

Para la fiesta habían alquilado un pequeño bar que estaba cerca del lago, era un sitio algo rústico, con mesas y bancos de madera en el interior y una amplia terraza donde habían pensado pasar todo el tiempo, ya que estaban en pleno agosto, y era agradable disfrutar del frescor que proporcionaba a la noche la cercanía del agua. Una enorme cantidad de bombillas de colores, colgadas sin ningún patrón especifico, iluminaban la terraza y sus alrededores, otorgándole un indudable aire festivo. La música sonaba alta, sin temor a molestar a nadie y la gente ya se arremolinaba en grupos, bebiendo y bailando, a la espera de la llegada del invitado principal.

Todo el mundo estaba allí, amigos, conocidos, compañeros del trabajo, gente del instituto que hacía tiempo que no veían y por supuesto, todos los miembros de la manada, a excepción de las chicas, claro. Todos gritaron y alzaron sus vasos, vitoreando el nombre de Scott cuando el Jeep aparcó frente al local. El chico bajó, alzando los brazos y entregándose a su público, que le recibió entre abrazos y felicitaciones, mientras Stiles y Derek se quedaban atrás.

El humano se quedó mirándole de forma interrogante, esperando que el Alpha dijera algo sobre lo que había pasado en el coche. Bueno, en realidad, no estaba seguro de que hubiera pasado algo, como fuera, había sido raro. Derek le sostuvo la mirada por un instante, pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo con la mandíbula imposiblemente apretada y los puños cerrados, dentro de los bolsillos de la cazadora. Stiles frunció el ceño enfadado, pensando como podía ser tan estúpido de todavía permitirse creer que algo había cambiado. Negó con la cabeza, soltando un pequeño bufido de frustración.

"Está bien Derek Hale, ¿esto es lo que quieres? ¡pues que te jodan!", caminó con paso firme hasta la fiesta, dispuesto a olvidarse hasta de su nombre.

Derek se quedó justo en el borde en el que las luces dejaban paso a la oscuridad, apartado del bullicio y maldiciendo que el alcohol no tuviera ningún efecto sobre su organismo; sería un gran momento para emborracharse y así poder olvidarse de la ira que iba creciendo en su interior mientras observaba sin descanso a Stiles, el cual, debía agradecer que las miradas no matasen, porque habría caído irremediablemente fulminado, más de una vez aquella noche.

El chico, ajeno a todo, había decidido entregarse a su propósito y disfrutar de la fiesta a tope, bebía, saltaba, cantaba y reía, moviéndose de aquí para allá, reencontrando viejas amistades y haciendo otras nuevas, como era el caso de Kyle.

Kyle era un amigo del trabajo de Scott, era comercial y muy simpático, algo más alto que él, pelo cobrizo y unos llamativos ojos azules. Kyle se mostró muy interesado en todo lo que le contó sobre sus estudios, su vida en la universidad y sus futuros proyectos. Bebieron juntos, descubriendo gustos comunes, compartiendo anécdotas y rieron y aullaron como todos, cada broma que a alguien se le ocurría a costa de Scott.

\- Me gustas... - susurró en su oído, en un momento dado. Stiles se quedó parado, mientras el chico le ofrecía una hermosa sonrisa y le miraba con ojos esperanzados. Él, simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, y no se movió cuando el rubio avanzó un paso, reduciendo así un poco más la distancia entre ellos.

Derek sintió el fuego hirviendo en su interior, un volcán con el epicentro en su pecho y que bombeaba ríos de lava, pesada y oscura a través de su cuerpo. Por supuesto, había escuchado toda la conversación, calentándose con cada palabra dicha, con cada sonrisa correspondida, con cada toque casual que ese tal Kyle, dejaba caer sobre Stiles. Su lobo rugía furioso y ofendido porque alguien se atreviera a tocar lo que era suyo. Derek cerró los ojos, respirando con pesadez, aceptando de una vez por todas la verdad.

"Me gustas...", las palabras llegaron a sus oídos, prendiendo la mecha que meticulosamente, se había ido trenzando a lo largo de esos días. Sus ojos se abrieron y lo hicieron mostrando un rojo abrasador.

Stiles sintió como algo hacía presión sobre su brazo y como de repente, le arrastraban.

\- Tenemos que hablar – reconoció al momento la voz de Derek e intentó sacudirse, sin éxito, de su agarre.

\- ¡Eh! – gritó Kyle, poniéndose frente al Alpha e interceptándole con una mano en su pecho. - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Stiles está conmigo – Derek miró con desdén la mano sobre su cuerpo y luego miró al chico que se mantenía desafiante. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos y durante un segundo le dejó ver su rostro transformado, a la vez que emitía un ronco bramido. Kyle retrocedió asustado y confundido.

\- Él..., sus ojos..., eran rojos...- acertó a balbucear mientras el Alpha lo observaba con una cínica sonrisa.

\- Todo está bien – se apresuró a intervenir Stiles – sus ojos están bien..., cosas de las luces y eso. Oye Kyle..., tengo que irme un momento ¿vale?, no pasa nada, tranquilo, vuelvo en un rato. Mírame, eh, mírame – pidió llamando la atención del chico que no apartaba la vista del moreno. Kyle por fin le prestó atención – No pasa nada – el chico asintió, mientras Derek bufaba ante tanta innecesaria explicación, al menos para su opinión. Tiro de él una vez más, arrastrándolo fuera de la fiesta, hasta un lugar, donde tanto las luces como la música, parecían lejanas.

\- ¡¿A qué demonios viene todo eso?! – gritó el chico cuando al fin le soltó - ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué está mal contigo, Derek?! – estaba enfadado y ofendido. Frente a él, Derek se movía de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado, mirándole con una rabia que no podía entender.

\- ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Di más bien, ¿qué está mal contigo? ¿qué estabas haciendo con ese tipo? – escupió las palabras como si le quemaran.

\- No voy a contestar a eso, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

\- ¿No lo es?

\- Desde luego que no. Y esto raya lo absurdo, más de lo habitual en todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Déjame en paz, Derek. Me largo de aquí... - dijo emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a la fiesta.

\- Si, hazlo..., tienes experiencia en eso – gruñó en voz baja el Alpha, aunque no lo suficiente. Stiles se volvió molesto e interrogante.

\- Decías que sentías algo por mi... ¿ya no lo haces?

\- ¿Perdona? – pregunta incrédulo.

\- Antes de irte..., yo sabía que sentías algo por mí y aquella noche no lo negaste...

Stiles se queda parado en el sitio, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz, apretando, en busca de algo que pueda aclararle lo que está pasando.

\- Derek... - respondió con más suavidad – hace mucho tiempo de todo eso. ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

\- Solo contesta a la pregunta – exigió arrogante.

\- No, no siento nada por ti ahora – respondió con rotundidad, con los ojos cargados de rencor. Rencor por ponerle en esa situación, a esas alturas y de forma tan inesperada.

\- Mientes – bramó el Alpha, fusilándole con la mirada.

\- ¿Miento? – respondió en el mismo tono que el Alpha - ¿Y qué más da si lo hago? ¿A quién le importa? A ti te doy igual, siempre lo he hecho. Te lo dije aquella noche Derek, no necesito tu lastima. Era un crio con problemas, agobiado por un montón de cosas y encima, cargado con un estúpido amor adolescente. Ya no soy esa persona, he crecido, he madurado, tengo una vida. No necesito tu consuelo, no ahora.

\- Fui a verte, fui a hablar contigo – continuó el moreno enfadado – pero te habías ido, sin decir donde, sin decir cuando ibas a volver. ¡Te fuiste!

Stiles pareció asombrarse con la confesión y el tono amargado de la misma, pero seguía sin comprender.

\- No me importó – dijo con desprecio y eso dolió en el corazón del humano – Me alegré – continuó – eso significaba que todo era mentira, todos esos estúpidos libros e historias, lo de que fuera porque soy un lobo verdadero, todo mentira. Te fuiste, ¡cinco años! – gritó – y todo estaba bien.

\- Me alegro de haber hecho por fin algo de tu agrado – interrumpió Stiles irritado – no te preocupes, pronto podré satisfacerte de nuevo. En cuanto acabe la boda me marcho.

\- No lo entiendes..., ahora has vuelto... - rio con cierta amargura.

El corazón de Stiles bombeaba a toda máquina mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la del Alpha. Los ojos de Derek se volvieron rojos y su expresión severa. Curiosamente, si le preguntaran, no podría decir que sentía miedo, nunca lo hacía cuando estaba con el moreno; simplemente, era expectación, una ansiedad que se agarró a sus entrañas, impidiéndole respirar.

\- Derek... - musitó.

\- No voy a dejarte marchar – aseveró el Alpha.

De repente, Derek estaba demasiado cerca, y toda posibilidad de huida, quedo coartada cuando tras dar dos pasos hacia atrás, su espalda chocó contra la rugosa corteza de un árbol. El Alpha apoyó una de sus manos en el árbol, junto a su cabeza y la otra la situó en su cadera, apoyando la frente contra la suya, respirando tan cerca de su cara, que sentía como sus alientos se mezclaban. Los ojos ya no eran rojos, había vuelto ese verde intenso y brillante, que siempre podría distinguir a pesar de la penumbra que les rodeaba.

\- No puedes mentirme Stiles. Escucho tu corazón, percibo tu olor, mucho más que eso, percibo tus pensamientos, a un nivel que podría parecer una locura pero que es cierto. – el pulgar de Derek comenzó a trazar perezosos círculos sobre su cadera, esquivando la cinturilla de la camiseta y alcanzando una pequeña porción de piel. Stiles sintió como la sangre se licuaba en sus venas y el lobo de Derek, rugió con satisfacción. – Sé que tú también lo notas, quizás lo has hecho desde mucho antes de que yo supiera de que iba todo esto.

\- De que..., ¿de qué estás hablando? – murmuró Stiles. No es que quisiera mantener una charla ahora, no justo ahora, que parecía que lo que nunca había creído posible, iba a pasar. Pero por mucho que deseara eso, seguía sin comprender de que hablaba el Alpha.

Pero Derek ya no quiere hablar más, Stiles tiembla bajo su cuerpo, su esencia se alza, profunda e intensa, llenándole de matices de ansiedad, deseo y temor. Los ojos del Alpha se habían oscurecido, afilándose sobre el cuerpo del humano, calibrando cada centímetro de él. Stiles gimió bajito y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa hambrienta.

\- Hueles tan bien... - gruñó el lobo con voz ronca – no sabes lo que me provocas...

\- Derek... - jadeó el chico.

Sus labios se unen, despacio, tentativos. El lobo ruge en su interior, pero aún tiene el control. Los puños de Stiles se aferran a su cazadora, atrayéndole más y Derek solo puede sonreír contra sus labios. El beso se anima y se profundiza, la lengua del moreno recorre sus labios, exigiendo un acceso que no puede negar. Las manos del Alpha, sostienen ahora su cara, sus pulgares acariciándole la mandíbula, mientras su boca le devora cada vez más y más exigente. Derek bebe de su boca y está realmente sediento.

Stiles no puede describir lo que siente, nunca se ha sentido igual, con nadie. Desea sentir al Alpha de todas las formas y maneras posibles. La piel le arde bajo su contacto, su cuerpo tiembla de anticipación. Se pierde en sus ojos, unos ojos que parecen tan hambrientos, de él, de Stiles, algo que solo creyó posible en su imaginación.

\- Stiles, Stiles... - repite como un mantra, lamiendo su cuello, deslizando las manos por su espalda, buscando un camino bajo la ropa, porque necesita urgentemente acariciar su piel, sentir como sus vellos se erizan bajo sus manos, como se estremece bajo su contacto. Quiere ir despacio, pero no puede, Stiles es tan receptivo, se siente tan bien bajo sus manos, su olor le invade, cegándolo y replegándolo a su lado más primitivo. Su lobo está ganando la batalla y él, se está dejando llevar.

No se da cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde, hasta siente el olor de la sangre y oye el gemido ahogado de Stiles. Todo se detiene en ese momento, se hace consciente de que sus garras están fuera, de que sus colmillos asoman.

\- Lo siento... - dice asustado, recuperando las formas – lo siento Stiles, yo... - sus ojos desprenden un pánico que asusta más al humano que los arañazos.

\- Estoy bien – se apresura a decir el chico – No pasa nada Derek, no pasa nada..., solo son unos arañazos. Está bien, se me pasara.

\- No – se apresura a decir – no está bien. Esto no está bien – dice señalándoles a ambos – No tenía que haber dejado que pasara – dijo con convencimiento, separándose bruscamente de él.

\- Derek – suplica, sintiendo dolorosamente la distancia.

\- Lo siento – repite de nuevo, antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de allí.

****************************

Han pasado quince días y Stiles sigue sin comprender nada. Todos sus intentos de ver a Derek, de volver a hablar con él, han fallado. Lo ha llamado, lo ha buscado en el bosque, en el loft, en su antigua casa, hasta en la estación de tren abandonada. Nada, totalmente desaparecido, a excepción del día de la boda, cuando Stiles pudo verlo de pie, al fondo de la iglesia, siguiendo en silencio la ceremonia. No lo había visto entrar, él estaba cumpliendo su papel, de pie al lado de Scott, atento a lo que el predicador estaba diciendo. Su cuerpo se tensó y sintió como la piel se le erizaba, se giró y allí estaba. Sus ojos se cruzaron durante un segundo y Stiles estuvo a punto de abandonar su lugar y correr hasta el Alpha; pero, antes de poder tomar una decisión, Derek ya no estaba.

********************************

\- Sabes que no tienes que irte todavía si no quieres – dijo su padre con vehemencia, apoyado en el cerco de la puerta de su habitación. Stiles sonrió con cierta tristeza.

\- Lo sé papá. Es solo que la boda ya ha pasado, Scott y Allison están de viaje de novios y yo debería centrarme en esa maldita tesis. Allí puedo centrarme más y tengo todo mi material, la biblioteca especializada y todo eso.

El sheriff asintió, no sin dejar de lanzar una mirada preocupada a su hijo.

\- ¿Seguro que está todo bien?

\- Todo bien, en serio – dijo terminando de hacer la maleta.

\- Sabes que no puedo llevarte al aeropuerto, ¿verdad? No contaba con tener que hacerlo hoy y Parrish me había pedido el día libre hace tiempo – dijo en tono disgustado.

\- Lo sé papá, no te preocupes. Cogeré un taxi – su padre siguió mirándole en silencio, analizando a su hijo con la minuciosidad con la que analizaba el escenario de un crimen. Tras un par de minutos en silencio, entró en la habitación y lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, ¿verdad? – Stiles asintió sobre su cuello, emocionado por las palabras de su padre – Cuídate hijo – dijo besando su frente y revolviéndole el pelo – te veo en Navidad.

Stiles se dejó caer sobre la cama cuando su padre se fue, echó un vistazo a su habitación, un montón de recuerdos de una vida que ya no era la suya, no a partir de ese día. Esta vez sí se iría para no volver. Sentía que le habían robado algo, se sentía frustrado y engañado. Durante un segundo, pensó que podía ser cierto, que había ganado, pero se lo habían arrebatado. Sin explicaciones, sin anestesia, de forma cruda y dolorosa. Porque sí, ahora, dolía muchísimo más. Ahora conocía el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo y lo que era sentir sus manos deslizándose sobre su piel. Conocía su olor y su sabor y de alguna manera, se sentía marcado, incapacitado para estar con nadie más, a pesar de que ya lo había sentido antes, ahora lo hacía de una forma mucho más intensa.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas, recorrió con nostalgia las habitaciones de la que hasta ahora había sido su casa, y con un dolor sordo en el corazón, cerró la puerta a su espalda. Frente a la acera, esperaba el taxi que había llamado. En su camino al aeropuerto, el taxi pasó por la calle donde estaba el loft, no pudo evitarlo, intentarlo una vez más. Pidió al taxista que parara y le esperara durante unos minutos. Mientras subía en el ascensor, el corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho. Se rio sin ganas, ni siquiera había pensado que iba a decirle si por fin le encontraba. Se sintió de nuevo joven y patético, pero cerró los ojos y se dijo a si mismo que iba a lograrlo.

Para lo único que no estaba preparado, era para encontrarse a Peter. El Beta sonreía como un gato apoyado sobre la puerta del loft, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándole con esos ojos azules que destilaban burla.

\- Stiles – dijo efusivamente - ¿Cómo tú por estos lares? Creía que ya no disfrutabas de nuestra compañía. – Stiles frunció el ceño molesto.

\- Vengo a hablar con Derek – dijo secamente mientras intentaba esquivar al beta y llegar hasta la puerta. Peter era más rápido.

\- Ya..., yo también venía a ver a mi sobrino, pero resulta que no está. Dijo algo de unos asuntos pendientes en Nueva York o algo así. Ya sabes que no presto atención...

\- Si sabías que se ha ido, ¿a qué has venido? – inquiere desconfiado.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, presto poca atención, no sé porque, creí que no se iba hasta el fin de semana, pero ya ves, me equivoqué – continúa explicándole mientras gesticula exageradamente. Stiles está empezando a desesperarse, solo quiere alcanzar la puerta, porque todo su cuerpo le dice que Derek está ahí dentro, y necesita, realmente necesita, hablar con él.

\- Vale – dice al fin con tono molesto – no te lo tomes a mal Peter, pero nunca creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices, así que, si no te importa, me gustaría comprobarlo a mí mismo.

\- No sé porque piensas que eso pueda ofenderme... - el beta le regala una sonrisa sarcástica, marca de la casa y se aparta a un lado, mirándole con interés.

\- ¡Derek! – grita golpeando la puerta sin obtener respuesta – Derek abre por favor, sé que estás ahí.

\- N U E V A Y O R K – vocaliza exageradamente y en silencio el lobo que permanece a su lado. Stiles resopla, lamentando en esos momentos, no haberse dejado morder y así poder darle a Peter la paliza que se merece.

\- ¡Derek! – intenta tirar de la puerta, pero esta, permanece cerrada – Derek, solo quiero hablar contigo, tenemos que hablar. Me marcho..., Dios, tengo un vuelo dentro de cuatro horas y yo..., no voy a volver Derek – dice derrotado, apoyando la frente contra la chapa de la puerta – no voy a volver.

Espera. Tres, seis, diez minutos, no pasa nada, no hay respuesta. Más cansado de lo nunca ha podido recordar, se separa de la puerta y se da la vuelta.

\- Adiós Peter – se despide derrotado.

\- Adiós Stiles, que te vaya bien – curiosamente, esta vez no hay nada de burla en el tono del hombre lobo.

Cuando está seguro de que Stiles se ha ido, Peter usa su propia llave para abrir el loft. Los efectos del Katrina son una nimiedad comparado con lo que ha pasado allí dentro. El suelo cruje bajo sus botas en cada paso, cubierto de fragmentos de cristal, cerámica, papel y madera. Todo, absolutamente todo, está destrozado y en medio de todo ese caos, esta Derek.

El Alpha está sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las columnas que sostienen el alto techo del loft. Las rodillas flexionadas hacia arriba, sus antebrazos se apoyan sobre ellas, mientras oculta la cabeza en el hueco entre ambos. Su ropa esta manchada de sangre, de heridas que se ha hecho golpeando todo sin ton ni son, heridas físicas que ya están cicatrizadas, pero nada puede curar las que siente en su interior.

\- ¿Se ha ido? – pregunta con la voz rota y ronca de tanto tiempo sin usarla.

\- Si... - musita su tío con preocupación.

\- Es lo mejor... - afirma con resignación.

\- Derek... - Peter se acuclilla frente a su sobrino y aprieta su brazo a modo de consuelo.

El Alpha, levanta la cabeza y a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos, agradece el gesto y agradece que alguien esté en esos momentos allí, con él, porque se siente increíblemente solo y perdido. Mucho más que cuando perdió a su familia en aquel incendio, mucho más que cuando murió Laura.

Peter siente pena por su sobrino, a pesar de que nunca desaproveche una oportunidad, este no es momento de hacer leña del árbol caído. El Alpha se ve destrozado, sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, cargados de desesperación y tristeza. No, Peter no va a hacer ninguna broma con eso, pero si tiene que asegurarse, de que su sobrino comprenda el alcance de su decisión.

\- Sabes a lo que te estas condenando, ¿verdad? – pregunta en tono serio. Derek cierra los ojos y asiente en silencio – Y sabes que a él, también le estas condenando... - El Alpha se estremece ante la afirmación, pero asiente de nuevo.

\- Es lo mejor – repite de nuevo – puede que le cueste, pero, estará bien, estará vivo.

\- Y no crees, que debería ser él, el que decidiera en que términos desea vivir su vida.

\- ¡No!, no hay discusión en esto. Si a él le pasase algo..., yo... - su voz se rompió del todo y la desesperación emanó en todos sus rasgos – no podría soportarlo Peter, esta vez no. Si a Stiles le pasase algo, yo ya no tendría fuerzas para nada más, no tendría a que agarrarme, ni la venganza, ni la rabia, nada. Puedo vivir teniéndole lejos, pero no puedo vivir sin él.

Peter quedó impresionado ante la rotundidad de las palabras del Alpha. No lo admitiría nunca, pero estaba orgulloso de él, había que tener mucho valor para consagrar su vida a la soledad absoluta, en favor de la seguridad de su compañero de vida.

*****************************

"Un área particularmente nutrida es la de los trabajos sobre el proceso constituyente y la reforma del Estado. No se profundiza en estas últimas, no obstante, más que en la medida en que reflejan una premisa de este trabajo: que los cambios en el Estado responden a cambios en la correlación de fuerzas -cambios hegemónicos en última instancia- y a la vez los desincentivan o consolidan.

De la misma forma, los estudios sobre la "cuestión regional" en Bolivia, un campo amplio y en crecimiento, contienen elementos claves para comprender la hegemonía, en la medida en que se ocupan del escenario sobre el que se dilucidó la pugna hegemónica. Pero la mayor parte de ellos no realizan este enfoque del problema, y al centrarse en las reivindicaciones autonomistas, en sus concreciones jurídicas o en las raíces históricas del regionalismo, constituyen referencias imprescindibles de este trabajo..."

Stiles echó la cabeza hacia atrás en su asiento y exhaló un largo suspiro. Llevaba más de dos horas sentado frente a la pantalla del ordenador y no había llegado ni a escribir dos párrafos, a ese paso, la tesis la iban a tener que completar sus nietos. No se concentraba, estaba nervioso, inquieto, no dormía. El aderal parecía no hacer nada, ni aun doblando las dosis, tilas, tisanas, todo inútil. Habían pasado más de tres meses desde que se fue de Beacon Hills, y en su cabeza solo había hueco para una cosa. La noche de la despedida de soltero de Scott y todo lo que pasó después.

Repasaba las conversaciones con Derek una y otra vez, intentando recordar cada gesto, cada palabra, en busca de algo que le diera alguna pista. La ausencia del hombre lobo se le hacía mucho más patente ahora, que cuando se fue la primera vez, ahora no era solo el dolor de no tenerle, era esa inquietante sensación de soledad, de que nada ni nadie, podrá ya llenarle, que no había nada por lo que esforzarse.

"Eso significaba que todo era mentira, todos esos estúpidos libros e historias, lo de que fuera porque soy un lobo verdadero, todo mentira"

La frase daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, sin encontrarle un significado. ¿De qué libros estaba hablando? ¿Qué historias? Y ¿qué tenía que ver su naturaleza como lobo verdadero?

Stiles echó su memoria mucho más atrás, a los tiempos en que era habitual que estuviese husmeando en la biblioteca de Derek y en la de Deaton. Repasando títulos y portadas hasta tener la información suficiente para trabajar con su mejor arma, internet.

La tesis quedó olvidada, mientras buceaba en catálogos antiguos de viejas librerías y bibliotecas privadas. Recopilando fragmentos, contactando con unos y otros, cazadores, estudiosos de lo sobrenatural, simples frikis que de alguna manera y sin saberlo accedían a la información correcta. Le costó trabajo, pero finalmente, se pudo conformar una idea.

"Hombres lobo", "alphas", "compañeros de vida", "parejas predestinadas", "vinculo", "extraño", "inusual", "solo conocido en lobos completos", "a veces también con humanos", "apego desmedido", "instinto de protección", "monogamia de por vida, una vez que se encuentran", "posesividad", "los humanos desarrollan las mismas aptitudes" ...

"Maldito idiota", pensó cuando tuvo claro lo que estaba pasando. Eran las diez y veinte de la noche y debía encontrar plaza en el primer vuelo que le llevara de vuelta a Beacon Hills.

**********************

"¡Stiles!"

Derek se despertó sobresaltado, mirando a todos lados, encontrándose tan solo con las sombras que la luz de la calle, proyectaban dentro de la oscuridad del loft. Se pasó la mano por la cara con gesto cansado, hubiera jurado...

\- Stiles... - susurró esta vez para si mismo. Agudizó sus sentidos y ahí estaba, el ritmo acelerado de un corazón y un olor que distinguiría en cualquier parte. Miró el reloj digital de su mesilla, marcaba las cuatro y cuarto de la madrugada. ¿Cómo era posible? Siguió con su oído sus pasos a través de la calle, la cadena del ascensor bajando y de nuevo, la cadena subiendo, escuchó como el ascensor se abría y como se paraba frente a la puerta.

Esperó, y no pasó nada. Sentía su respiración agitada al otro lado y trato de imaginar que estaría pensando.

\- Derek... - escuchó decir en tono bajo. Su corazón se saltó un latido y su lobo se revolvió agitado.

\- Derek..., sé que estás ahí, abre por favor, tenemos que hablar, se lo que está pasando.

El Alpha negó incrédulo. Aun así, se levantó despacio, sin hacer ruido y caminó hasta la puerta. No iba a abrirla, había tomado una decisión y le había costado demasiado, no podía echarse atrás, no sabiendo su significado. Solo quería estar un poco más cerca, sentirlo más cerca.

\- Derek... - el Alpha cerró los ojos, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta – se lo que estás pensando, te conozco. No tiene porque ser así. Vamos a hablarlo.

Silencio...

\- Derek..., si es cierto que soy tu compañero, tu pareja de vida o como quieras llamarlo, no puedes apartarme, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes hacérnoslo a ninguno de los dos. Joder Derek, abre. ¡Abre la maldita puerta! – grito golpeando con el puño sobre el metal.

El Alpha sintió su dolor y su frustración, y sintió rabia contra si mismo por ser el culpable de lo que le estaba pasando, pero no daría su brazo a torcer. Stiles se cansaría, gritaría toda su rabia contra la puerta y se iría; y eso sería lo mejor para los dos.

\- No voy a irme Derek – contestó el muchacho como si hubiera sido capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos – Esta vez no voy a irme hasta que no haya hablado contigo, me da igual el tiempo que tenga que esperar. Y espero realmente que estés ahí dentro, porque si no, no te va a hacer ninguna gracia el montón en descomposición que vas a encontrar delante de la puerta cuando vuelvas, y de paso, a ver como se lo explicas a mi padre.

Le escuchó dejarse caer contra el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la puerta, tal como el mismo estaba haciendo, podía escuchar el repiqueteo de su pierna, liberando parte de los nervios, parte del estrés de la espera. No sabe el tiempo que pasaron así, sin decir nada. Derek se convenció de que Stiles no iba a ceder, sabía cuan cabezota podía ser, solo tenía la opción de convencerlo, pero no se encontraba capaz de enfrentarlo, si lo tenía delante, mirándole con esos ojos tan abiertos y expresivos, no sería capaz de dejarle marchar de nuevo.

\- No quiero hacerte daño...

Stiles se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la puerta. Se recompuso con rapidez, girándose de lado, apoyando su hombro y su cabeza, mientras apretaba la palma de la mano contra el frio metal, como si pudiera sentir la de Derek al otro lado.

\- No me haces daño – replicó él con voz pausada.

\- Puedo hacértelo, te lo hice esa noche...

\- Fueron solo unos arañazos, no fue nada – contestó exasperado.

\- Pudo ser más, no pude controlarme y aunque pudiera, no es solo lo que yo pueda hacerte Stiles, es todo el peligro que implica para ti ser mi pareja.

\- ¿Qué peligros? – preguntó obstinado.

\- Cualquiera... Soy un Alpha de manada, cualquiera que tenga algo en mi contra puede ver en ti un objetivo, una forma de hacerme daño y mucho más fácil siendo humano...

\- ¿Y si me conviertes?

\- ¡Nunca voy a hacer eso! ¡Nunca vuelvas a preguntarlo! – Stiles se sobresaltó ante el tono enfadado y luego sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza cuando recordó la historia que les había contado Peter acerca de Derek y Page.

\- Lo siento... - se disculpó – Pero que me evites y me envíes lejos, no va a cambiar el hecho de que estemos vinculados. No va a evitar que alguien lo averigüe y me use de todos modos.

\- Nadie lo sabe todavía, las posibilidades de que eso pase son escasas. – respondió tozudo.

\- No quiero hacerlo – contestó el humano con la misma tozudez – no quiero renunciar a ti, no puedes obligarme.

\- Stiles... - suplicó cansado.

\- ¿Qué, Derek? No quieres que me hagan daño, no quieres hacerme daño... Siento decirte esto, pero ya me estás haciendo daño... - el Alpha tragó en seco escuchándole hablar – me haces daño cuando me apartas. Siento lo mismo que tu Derek... ¿a ti te duele? A mí me duele igual. No quieres hacerme daño y me condenas a vivir toda mi vida solo. ¿Sabes que los compañeros de vida son monógamos? ¿Sabes que desde que me fui la primera vez, he empezado siete relaciones y no he conseguido consumar ninguna? – la voz del humano había ido subiendo en tono y enfado – pensé que era por la presión, la universidad, el tiempo y yo que sé que carajos, y al final, resulta que solo era por ti, porque no podía serte infiel, aunque ni siquiera hubiera cruzado tres frases completas contigo. – se rio, una risa histérica y desquiciada.

\- ¿No quieres hacerme daño? No me condenes Derek, no quiero pasar mi vida solo. ¿De qué me serviría estar a salvo? ¿de qué? Si no puedo compartir mis experiencias contigo. Crees que mis amigos van a estar por la noche en mi casa cuando tengamos cuarenta años, esperando que llegue del trabajo, para compartir mi día. – dijo sollozando de pura rabia.

\- ¿No quieres hacerme daño, Derek? ¡Pues abre la maldita puerta!

Derek libraba una batalla encarnizada en su interior, una en la que de todas formas iba a perder. Estaba asustado, estaba terriblemente asustado, pero los argumentos de Stiles..., ¿y si tenía razón? ¿tenía realmente derecho a decidir por los dos?

Los cerrojos crujieron al descorrerse, Stiles se levantó de un salto y dos segundos después, la puerta comenzó a abrirse. Derek se hizo a un lado, dejándole pasar y cerrando la puerta tras él cuando lo hizo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Stiles le miraba con cierta curiosidad, mientras que Derek permanecía con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón del pijama y mantenía la mirada baja. Los ojos del humano se pasearon por el torso desnudo del Alpha, siguiendo las poderosas líneas de sus hombros, descendiendo a lo largo de su pecho y sus marcados abdominales. Sintió como su respiración se hacía más pesada, y le causaba cierta satisfacción saber que Derek podía apreciar todo lo que él le provocaba. El Alpha levantó la vista, fijando sus ojos verdes en él de forma inquisitiva, como si intentase averiguar que iba a hacer.

Stiles ya había tomado su decisión.

Con pasos lentos, pero sin apartar la mirada, acortó la distancia que les separaba, sus manos se posaron temblorosas sobre los dorsales del Alpha, a la vez que apoyaba la frente en su hombro, inspirando su olor. Derek olía a tierra húmeda, a brezo y a jabón. Y a Stiles, le trajo reminiscencias de un olor antiguo, algo en su memoria, que solo podía relacionar con el hogar, la sensación de sentirse en casa, a salvo. Sintió como el cuerpo del moreno se tensaba bajo su contacto, pero aún así, siguió.

\- Stiles... - advirtió.

\- Shhh... - susurró contra la piel de su cuello, rozando la nariz contra ella con suavidad y sintiendo como el Alpha se estremecía.

\- Stiles, no puedo..., no quiero... - la voz del Alpha sonaba rota.

\- No vas a hacerme daño – interrumpió.

\- No lo sabes... - musitó.

\- Si, lo sé – respondió con rotundidad, moviendo las manos hacia la espalda del Alpha, deslizando los dedos a lo largo de su columna, acariciando prácticamente sin tocar.

\- Vamos a hacer esto Derek – dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos – porque nos lo debemos, porque nos merecemos un instante para nosotros, ser egoístas por una vez, pensar en el ahora y no en lo que pueda pasar. Yo ahora quiero esto, Derek, te quiero a ti. Vamos a hacerlo, y si luego sigues queriendo que me vaya, lo haré.

\- Sabes que nunca podré dejarte marchar después de esto.

\- Mantenía esa secreta esperanza – contestó con una sonrisa pícara. Derek sonrió de vuelta y decidió que se dejaría llevar, que por una vez, no se preocuparía por las consecuencias.

Sacó las manos de los bolsillos y rodeó con ellas la cintura de Stiles, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, disfrutando del calor que emanaba de él. Derek se inclinó buscando sus labios, delineándolos con su lengua hasta que finalmente el humano le dejó entrar. El Alpha encontró el cielo entre sus labios, deleitándose en cada rincón, lamiendo, mordiendo, succionando. Stiles le seguía el ritmo, complaciente al principio, exigente después, inmersos ambos en una batalla en la que los dos eran ganadores.

La temperatura fue subiendo con rapidez, la ropa estorbaba y Stiles, definitivamente, llevaba demasiada ropa. Derek se apresuró a quitársela, las manos del moreno se movieron hábiles y rápidas, deshaciéndose de todas esas capas, hasta que por fin pudo sentir la ansiada piel bajo sus manos.

Fue como sentir una descarga, Stiles sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna cuando los dedos del Alpha se deslizaron por su espalda. Gimió bajito, provocando un gruñido de satisfacción en el moreno, que abandonó su boca, para deslizarse a través de su cuello, arañando con los dientes la fina piel de su garganta.

\- Derek... - rogó con la voz rota. Y Derek no podía pensar más que en complacerlo, en hacer cualquier cosa que le permitiera seguir escuchado ese tono entregado y complaciente. Bajo las manos por su espalda, amasando por un segundo sus nalgas, para continuar bajo sus muslos. Tiró sin esfuerzo y en un momento tenía sus piernas rodeándole la cintura. Ambos jadearon cuando sus erecciones se rozaron aún cubiertas bajo la ropa.

Caminó despacio hasta la cama, sin dejar de besarlo, atesorando esa dulce sensación de estar en sus labios. Con infinito cuidado, acomodó su cuerpo sobre la cama, recostándose a su lado. Apoyando la cabeza sobre su codo, se permitió un momento para admirarle. Stiles sonreía bajo su cuerpo, los labios entreabiertos, rojos e hinchados por los besos; húmedos y brillantes por la saliva compartida. No pudo resistirse a inclinarse y morderlos, tirando suavemente del inferior antes de separarse de nuevo. La respiración del humano era agitada, oía su corazón desbocado en el pecho. Aun así, no se movía, sus iris marrones fijos en él, brillantes, expectantes, llenos de amor y deseo. Stiles esperaba, depositando en él toda su confianza.

Derek tragó en seco, sintiendo una punzada de orgullo y temor. Deslizo los dedos por su frente, acariciando el nacimiento del pelo, bajando por su sien y siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula.

\- Te odio... - dijo en voz baja y grave. Stiles frunció el ceño, mirándole sin entender – Desde que te conozco solo me has dado dolores de cabeza y ahora, no tengo absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de librarme de ti – terminó de decir, deslizando el verde esmeralda de sus ojos por el rostro de Stiles con adoración.

La mano del muchacho se movió hasta el cuello del Alpha, acariciando su nuca, enterrando los dedos en su espeso y negro cabello, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia su boca. Derek se dejó hacer, complaciendo así el deseo del menor, besos suaves y lentos, pero nada faltos de intensidad. El moreno acarició su torso, deslizando sus dedos de forma tan liviana que pareciera que ni siquiera estuviera tocando, pero que Stiles sentía como fuego ardiente a su paso, su piel erizándose, buscando más contacto mientras se deslizaban delineando cada línea de su vientre hasta llegar a la cintura de su pantalón.

Stiles se estremeció al sentir la mano del Alpha trabajando sobre la botonadura. Derek dejó su boca y se alzó para mirarle, sus ojos brillaban oscuros, sin casi ningún rastro del hermoso verde, pero a pesar del evidente deseo, también había un deje de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con suavidad. Stiles asintió incapaz de hablar.

Derek dejó su boca, para concentrarse en su cuello, inspirando con fuerza bajo su oreja, llenándose de esa esencia que tantas cosas le provocaba. Sus labios recorrieron fugaces la tierna piel de su garganta, arañando con sus dientes el lugar donde su pulso latía fuerte y rápido. Su mano se deslizó con habilidad bajo la tela del vaquero, envolviendo la tibia dureza del humano que no pudo evitar alzar la cadera en busca de más contacto.

\- Derek... - gimió necesitado.

El Alpha sonrió complacido, sin dejar de tocarlo, con el ritmo y la firmeza justas, tal y como lo estaba necesitando. Stiles temblaba bajo sus manos, se deshacía bajo su tacto y él, no podía dejar de contemplarlo. De repente todo paró y Stiles, abrió los ojos que no sabía cuando había cerrado. Parpadeó confuso, hasta toparse con los iris verdes que le contemplaban con tal intensidad, que creyó que verían hasta el fondo de su alma.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta confuso. Derek deposita un fugaz beso sobre sus labios, le mira y sonríe. 

\- No cierres los ojos – pide – quiero verte... y quiero que me veas – Stiles asiente, notando como el rubor sube por su cara, hasta la punta de sus orejas.

Derek se mueve y se arrodilla entre sus piernas, le mira durante un segundo, como queriendo asegurarse de que está de acuerdo. Como respuesta, Stiles alza sus caderas, permitiendo que le despoje del resto de su ropa. No puede creerlo, no puede creer que este allí, con Derek entre sus piernas, mirándole de esa manera. Por un momento se siente avergonzado y expuesto, siente que puede que no sea suficiente para él. Se cubre el rostro con las manos y suspira con cierta desesperación.

Unas manos fuertes se cierran sobre sus muñecas y las apartan. El Alpha tiene una ceja alzada y le mira interrogante.

\- Lo siento... - musita – es que yo nunca..., no sé si voy a estar a la altura. Tu eres tan... - Derek se ríe, los ojos del moreno se estrechan divertidos y él siente aumentar su vergüenza.

\- Ven aquí – pide, tirando de sus muñecas y haciéndole sentarse. Derek guía sus manos hasta dejarlas sobre su pecho – Tócame – susurra, sin dejar de mirarle.

Stiles siente que el corazón va a salírsele del pecho. Siente el latido de Derek bajo su palma e intenta concentrarse en él para acompasar el suyo. El Alpha cubre la otra mano con la suya y le obliga a moverse. Siente la firmeza de los músculos de su pecho, desliza sus dedos sobre el pezón erecto y actúa sin pensar. Inclina su cabeza sobre el pecho del Alpha y rodea con su lengua el turgente botón. Derek gruñe complacido, llevando la mano a la cabeza del chico, enredando los dedos entre las hebras de su cabello, apretándolo contra él. Stiles lame, muerde y vuelve a lamer, calmando el escozor de la sensible piel. Sus manos, recorren ansiosas cada centímetro del torso del Alpha, bajan hasta sus caderas, rodeándolas hasta colocarse en su baja espalda. Osadas, se cuelan bajo la cinturilla del pijama para apretarse en los firmes glúteos del lobo, un lobo que ya no es capaz de aguantar mucho más sin tomar posesión de lo que es suyo.

Derek le empuja de nuevo contra el colchón, mientras él se deshace del pijama. Su erección se alza firme y orgullosa contra su definido vientre. Stiles no puede quitarle la vista de encima y en sus ojos se puede ver el deseo, pero también el temor. El Alpha se coloca de nuevo entre sus piernas, acariciando el interior de sus muslos con delicadeza y mirándole con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Iremos despacio – asegura. El chico asiente, pero no por eso se siente más aliviado.

Siente los besos en sus rodillas, subiendo por sus muslos, un camino serpenteante y húmedo que le hace estremecer, olvidándose de todo. Los pulgares del Alpha trazan pequeños círculos en los huesos de su cadera, relajándole cada vez más. Derek besa su estómago, siente su nariz hociqueando contra su piel, lo siente en todas partes, menos donde realmente le necesita.

\- Derek..., por favor... - suplica. Puede notar su sonrisa sobre la piel, antes de sentir su lengua donde la quería. Stiles jadea y se estremece, su cuerpo se alza en busca de más contacto, pero unas manos firmes le mantienen en su lugar. El Alpha lo toma en su boca y le lleva a la gloria. Ya suponía que se debía sentir bien, pero es que se siente excepcionalmente bien, mucho mejor que bien, no hay palabras, Stiles se ha quedado mudo y jura a Dios, que no le importa.

\- Derek... - debe ser la única palabra que recuerda. Su mano se enreda en el cabello del moreno, acariciando indecisa. Los ojos verdes se alzan y le miran empapados de deseo.

\- Dime como lo quieres – dice con voz ronca – quiero que te corras para mí.

Stiles siente que podría hacerlo solo con oírle decir eso, y mucho más, cuando ahora siente su lengua un poco más al sur, rodeándole, lamiéndole, penetrándole. Una lengua que poco a poco es sustituida por sus dedos, mientras su boca vuelve a su labor inicial.

\- Oh, Dios... Oh, joder, Derek – sus dedos se aferran ahora con fuerza al pelo del moreno, que gruñe en una mezcla de molestia y placer, y que se adapta al ritmo que le está pidiendo, porque le necesita más fuerte, más rápido; le necesita, simplemente, más.

Un sollozo ahogado se escapa de la garganta de Stiles, cuando finalmente, se derrama en su boca. Su cabeza se deja caer hacia atrás, mientras su pecho sube y baja, respirando con dificultad. Derek continúa acariciando su gastado sexo, provocando reminiscencias del orgasmo en cada pasada sobre la sensible piel. El Alpha se alza y le besa perezosamente. Siente su propio sabor en la lengua, cuando esta se enreda lánguidamente con la contraria.

El cuerpo de Derek le cubre por completo, dejándole sentir su calor. Se mueve sobre él de forma cadenciosa mientras le besa.

\- Stiles... - susurra contra su boca.

\- Hazlo...

Derek gruñe complacido, sus ojos se tornan rojos durante un segundo en el que su lobo aúlla eufórico. Se inclina hacia la mesilla, rebuscando en uno de los cajones hasta dar con su objetivo. Deja el bote de lubricante sobre la cama y se apresura a abrir el condón.

\- No – la mano de Stiles le detiene.

\- Stiles... - amonesta el Alpha.

\- No vas a pegarme nada y yo estoy limpio, obviamente – bromea – además, recuerda... "monógamos", se supone que después de esto, si no es entre tú y yo, nos quedamos los dos para vestir santos.

Derek no puede evitar reírse, los argumentos de Stiles le descolocan, pero después de un breve momento, vuelve a ponerse serio.

\- No es solo por eso..., es tu primera vez. Será más fácil con el.

\- No lo quiero – replica tozudo – quiero sentirte..., solo a ti. Sé que tú tampoco lo quieres. Solo hazlo – Sus ojos son firmes cuando le miran, llanos y directos. Derek se estremece solo con la idea. Asiente en silencio, desechando el condón para centrarse en el lubricante.

Sus manos tiemblan cuando lo destapa, su lobo se revuelve ansioso, luchando por tomar el control, un control que no está dispuesto a dejarle esta vez. Cierra los ojos y respira profundo intentando calmarse. Siente la mano de Stiles sobre la suya, abre los ojos y se encuentra con esos preciosos orbes que le transmiten tranquilidad. Se inclina y deposita un casto beso sobre sus labios, y luego procede a derramar el untuoso óleo sobre su mano, extendiéndolo con cuidado entre las piernas de Stiles, para hacerlo después sobre su miembro.

Derek se posiciona frente a su entrada, mirando fijamente el rostro del menor que se aferra a sus brazos. Stiles asiente, ojos vidriosos y rostro sonrojado. El Alpha se empuja con cuidado en su interior, él cierra los ojos, mientras clava con fuerza las uñas en sus hombros. Ambos jadean con fuerza, sorprendidos por la intensidad del momento.

\- Mírame..., Stiles, por favor. Mírame – ruega. Stiles abre los ojos, y estos están cubiertos de una película acuosa - ¿Te duele? – pregunta preocupado.

\- No... - responde con voz ahogada – Solo es..., solo..., sigue... Te necesito, por favor..., sigue.

Derek asiente y se empuja un poco más, las piernas de Stiles le rodean, dándole más espacio y atrayéndole a la vez. Su cuerpo es tan cálido, tan perfecto, amoldándose a él de esa manera que le está volviendo loco.

\- Stiles... - jadea, sintiendo como por fin, se sumerge del todo en su interior. El cuerpo entre sus brazos se arquea, totalmente receptivo y entregado. Busca su boca y le besa con desesperación, todo su cuerpo vibra ansioso por poseerle, por marcarlo, por gritarle al mundo que es suyo, solo suyo. La sangre le hierve, todo su cuerpo es fuego, salvaje, hambriento. El pulso le late en los oídos, fuerte, rápido, ensordecedor. Es demasiado, Stiles le hace sentir demasiado, le aturde y de nuevo, está perdiendo el control. Un gruñido ronco se forma en su garganta y no quiere, no quiere dejarse llevar, pero no lo puede evitar.

\- Derek... - la voz suena lejana, se pierde entre el frenético latir de su corazón y la respiración agitada – Derek... - vuelve a escuchar, pero es confuso, sigue confuso. Algo toca su pecho, algo cálido, aunque parece helado contra su afiebrada y sudorosa piel. – Derek, mírame... - se concentra en la voz, y se concentra en ese toque que aún siente, que le ancla. Abre los ojos, unos ojos que aún son rojos.

\- Derek, mírame. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo. Juntos..., no voy a irme a ninguna parte... Estoy contigo... Te quiero, Derek. Quédate conmigo...

Las palabras tardan, pero finalmente se abren paso en su interior. Parpadea como saliendo de un sueño, abandonando el rojo para recuperar el verde, un verde intenso y cálido, que provoca una sonrisa en el rostro que tiene en frente.

\- Quédate conmigo – repite ahora en un susurro sobre sus labios. Derek responde al beso, rodeando el cuerpo de su pareja entre sus fuertes brazos y elevándolo hasta que sus pechos se rozan, al igual que lo hacen sus bocas. Sobre el colchón, quedan los jirones de la sabana.

Los cuerpos se estrechan con fuerza, fundiéndose en uno solo, sintiéndose como uno solo. Frente contra frente, compartiendo el aliento, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, gritándose a través de ellos todo lo que no son capaces de expresar con palabras. De nada sirve correr, huir lejos o esconderse en la negación. Todo el mundo tiene un lugar, un destino, y ese es el suyo. Juntos, irremediablemente, juntos.

Sus bocas se buscan en un último esfuerzo, absorbiendo el uno el nombre del otro mientras sus cuerpos estallan en el éxtasis del placer, cabalgando sobre el hasta caer agotados.

Derek se deja caer sobre la cama, arrastrando a Stiles con él. Su cuerpo descansa sobre el del Alpha, aun íntimamente unidos. La mano del moreno acaricia lánguidamente su espalda, mientras que el acaricia suavemente su costado con el pulgar.

\- ¿Aún quieres que me vaya? – pregunta en tono inocente. Derek ríe y deja un beso sobre su cabeza antes de volver a acomodarse.

\- No – responde – pero estoy seguro de que más de una vez me voy a arrepentir.

FIN


End file.
